hypenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperion's Champion
= This is the page for the original Hyperion's Champion, Lovac Izazov. For the later gladiatorial title based on him, see Hyperions Champion (title) = Lovac Izazov, also known as Hyperion's Champion, was a capable ranger, and was the most physically skilled member of the Haven's Stars. Biography Lovac Izazov was a human ranger from a small town in Havenstide. He showed early signs of childhood psychopathy such as torturing wild animals as a result of a neglectful and abusive upbringing. He ran away from home at age 10, and was somehow shocked when his abusive parents didn't even let him back into the house when he tried to come back. Confused, helpless, and angry at the world, he was taken in by a local hunter who found him while he was stalking game. Under the hunter's guidance, he learned to channel his emotions in more healthy and productive ways, becoming a skilled archer in the process. Lacking in any marketable skills except his strength and archery prowess, Lovac struggled to pay his dues to the hunter as a young man. He packed up his meager belongings and headed out to the city, promising the hunter that he would be repayed for his gratitude and companionship when he returned. There, he made a name for himself accepting ridiculous challenges to test his physical abilities. This caught the eye of a local gnome gambler named Sreća Bogotstvo, who saw potential in Lovac's shtick and struck up a friendship. Through Sreća's marketing, Lovac became known in the city as "The People's Champion", performing seemingly endless feats of strength and dexterity for entertainment. This title became more literal when he and Sreća (now calling himself "Silvertooth" after making a good amount of money from Lovac's endeavors) helped save the city from an unexpected raid. Having learned of their surprising synergy in combat, The duo began calling themselves "The Havenblades" and started freelance adventuring around Havenstide. Lovac was introduced to The Lady In Red while on a contract in Dama, who jokingly/flirtatiously challenged him to juggle a bunch of gnomes who had been heckling her during her performance. The duo became fast friends with Crvena, who shared the pair's sense of humor and world outlook. The Havenblades had been planning a world tour at the time, and after a drunken night of revelry they promised they'd return to Dama afterwards. During their travels, Lovac became known as "Hyperion's Champion" after fighting in the names of the weak and powerless of the countries they visited. Lovac returned to Havenstide wiser, calmer, and even stronger than when he left, amassing a small fortune for the hunter who took him in. Upon their return to Dama, Crvena happily introduced them to a pair of high elven faithfuls, who proposed the idea of uniting into an adventurer supergroup. Lovac formed a close friendship with Rionel, who like him made a career of fighting for others. Lovac was the second to last of Haven's Stars to be slain by Morderax. having already seen the writing on the wall after his friends fell around him, he began screaming insults and hailing arrows at The Dreaded One as a distraction for Rionel. Lovac was viciously and coldly rended for his hubris, but he created enough of an opening for Rionel to get one final blow on Morderax. Lovac was the only member of Haven's Stars to die with a wry smile, fondly accepting a life well spent. Category:Historical figures Category:Humans Category:Utocistans Category:Folks Category:Haven's Stars